


Don't Panic

by dumbass-of-darkness (Websterhorse)



Category: Hanoi Rocks
Genre: tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Websterhorse/pseuds/dumbass-of-darkness
Summary: Razzle helps you through a panic attack





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> excuse me, this is pretty shitty, I know. Once again based on own experience so it may differ from other experiences

Going out has never been your favourite thing to do, but as a rockstar you feel like you have to do it. Your band is partying with Hanoi Rocks and Mötley Crüe at the moment and even though you love them to death, you still really hate going out with them. You've never been the kind of person who likes being in small spaces with many people and loud noises. It makes you really uncomfortable. More than uncomfortable. Anxious. It makes you extremely anxious.

Your breathing is slowly becoming faster as you fail to block out the noise. You've only been in the club for five minutes, but you're already losing your mind. Your heartbeat is way higher than normal and you're starting to zone out. Right as tears are about to fall from your eyes, you notice your friend Nicholas talking with Nikki Sixx. You go up to them without saying a word. Razzle looks at you a bit worried, but before he can say anything you poke him in his arm, hoping he'll get the message. And he did. He quickly wraps his arms around you in a secure hug, completely abandoning his conversation with Nikki.  
"Are you okay?" You stay silent, not because you don't want to answer, but because you can't.  
"Let's get you out of here." He puts his arm around your shoulder and guides you through the crowd. He doesn't let you go, even when you're outside.  
"Sorry"  
"Hey, why are you saying sorry? You don't have to do that"  
"Because I'm a burden" tears start to form in your eyes.  
"Look at me" you do as he says and see the sadness in his eyes. "You're not a burden. Don't even dare to think of yourself as such. If you were, you wouldn't be my friend now, would you?" You slowly shake your head. You're starting to feel ashamed for feeling the way you feel. Why can't you just be normal and enjoy parties without these damn panic attacks.  
"Let's get you back to the hotel now, okay?" You nod. Razzle decides to walk you there instead of taking a cab, knowing that it will calm you down.

The walk happens mostly in silence, Razzle's arm still wrapped around you. You're almost completely calm now. All thanks to your dark haired friend. Without him, you'd probably be crying in the bathroom of the club right now. Soon, you arrive at the hotel and Razzle leads you to your room. He hugs you once again and then turns around to leave. "Stay with me please?" He turn back to look at you. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please stay" you both go inside. First, you go into the bathroom to change. When you come back, Razzle is in his underwear. You get under the covers and so does Razzle. He wraps an arm around you and pulls you close. When you're almost asleep, you hear him whisper something, "I love you." With that, you fall in a peaceful sleep.

*Bonus*  
When you guys wake up the next morning, the whole of Hanoi Rocks and Mötley Crüe are waiting at your door. "So, did you finally fuck?" Nikki asked. "Shut up, Nikki"  
"No need to get defensive, I just asked you a question"  
"No, we did not fuck"


End file.
